


Oh What A Beautiful Morning

by MrsBeckett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Severus deserves to enjoy himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeckett/pseuds/MrsBeckett
Summary: Who is to know what Snape does on the last day of term?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Oh What A Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I often wondered what Snape did on the last day of term so I thought I'd write this to get the idea out!

Finally, the last day of the summer term had arrived. Today Hogwarts would empty of pupils for the six weeks of the summer break. There had been the end of term feast and prize giving the night before and the pupils were in no hurry to get up. But one person was up, Snape. He was up well before any other member of staff or pupil. In fact, he was down on the Quidditch pitch with his broom. 

It was a beautiful morning, bright and warm as a Scottish summer can occasionally produce even though it was not quite five in the morning. Taking a moment to breath in the fresh air. Snape mounted his broom and took off at a vast rate of knots. Round and round the pitch he flew, increasing his speed with each circuit. Once happy with the pace, Snape proceeded to do a bit of broom walking then a couple of head stands before putting the broom into a death dive pulling up at the last moment. All this was done with a resounding chorus of “Weee!” This was just the warm up. He now sped toward Hogwarts, missing the towers by a dragons breath and on the loch. Skimming just a few inched above the water, he gently lowered his hand into the water before pulling up to avoid the island at the end. Finally he went up high and just hovered looking down on the place that, in all intent and purpose was home. Certainly more than the two up two down at Spinners End.

On returning to Hogwarts, he paused briefly to straighten up his appearance. After all you don’t know who you might meet. Stopping at his chambers he locked his broom away in its storage cupboard and picked up a fluffy towel and a change of clothes that he had laid out before he went flying, then made his way to the prefects bathroom. Locking the door behind him Snape took in the beauty of the room. This splendid room with its stained glass windows had long been one of his favourite parts of Hogwarts since he came here as a student, though he would never admit to it. Taps that produced endless streams of hot water with just about any scent you could think of surrounded a large pool. He filled it with his favourite sandalwood with extra bubbles. Lowering himself in he sighed with pleasure, indulging in a long soak he then scrubbed himself singing in a rather fine baritone, every bawdy sea shanty he could think of causing the mermaid in the window to blush and Moaning Myrtle just sighed. He did this every year.

Feeling refreshed and clean he returned to his rooms to get ready to for fill his last task before breakfast. Sitting in his lab was a muggle shoe box that had had small holes punched in it to allow air to circulated. It was carefully tied around with string instead of a closing charm. Occasionally he liked to do things the muggle way. With a large grin on his face he patted his Nifflers and gave them some galleons to gnaw on. Picking up the box, he headed out of the school and set off towards theforbidden forest.

Albus Dumbledore sat bolt upright in bed. He had been having a wonderful dream in which he was walking along a white sand beach, palm trees swaying in a warm breeze when all of a sudden a loud voice started singing, “Oh what a beautiful morning.”

“Oh no!” Fawlkes startled and fluffed his feathers up in disapproval at being woken up at this early hour. Albus shot out of bed not even stopping to put on his slippers on he hurried into his office.There sitting on his desk was a largeempty golden cage its door open.

“Not again!” Albus stamped his foot in a very undignified manner. “Every blooming year. SEVERUS!”

Ten minutes later an irate muttering Albus stomped, cage in hand, across the grounds toward the forbidden forest. Coming towards him was Severus Snape, hand clasped behind his back and looking very smug.

“Usual place?” Albus muttered, he looked a mess, his normal immaculate appearance was completely awry.And the twinkle in his blue eyes spoke more of murder than amusement.Snape decided to give him a break.

“Same place.” He smiled broadly. As Albus walked away Snape started singing, “Best day ever.”Albus froze, one foot raised his shoulder hunched, he visibly shuddered before starting off toward the forest muttering under his breath.

A few feet into the forest just as the daylight gave away to the perpetual gloom of the forest’s interior was what appeared to be a glowing gold lights. This is what Snape had released into forest. Albus’s cherubs. A magical hybrid that Albus has created, these cherubs closely resembled the humanoid faeries but without any magical abilities. Albus would transform them to match the occasion. Angels for Christmas, cherubs with nappies and harps for St Valentines. The had even been seen sporting bunny ears for the spring dance. They were bored and this once a year dose of freedom was looked forward to by them and though they fully intended to be caught (free food and no predators),they had no intentions of making it easy for Dumbledore. It took him nearly an hour to catch them and Albus was hard pushed to make it back in time for breakfast and the final good byes.

Snape was enjoying a leisurely breakfast trying not to smirk as a slightly agitated Albus joined the high table. Sitting down on his ornate chair Albus threw the Potions Master a foul look, which was totally missed by him as Snape was watching the throng of pupils arriving for their breakfast and as Albus watched the shutters came down on Snape’s expression and gone was the cheerful man back had come the dour potions master scourge of every lazy pupil and anyone not in Slytherin house. Albus felt his chest tighten. He asked so much of Snape, not just as a teacher perhaps having to catch his cherubs once a year was a small price to pay. Oh and the couple of memory charms he had to perform on those hill walkers last year. And the air sea rescue helicopter the year before that.That had been tricky but worth it to see Snape happy.


End file.
